Adoption Nightmare
by princessbinas
Summary: Brianna Wallace is an orphan who gets adopted by the Fentons. She has many doubts that linger from her past, making her seem a bit cold and a bit of an arsehole. It doesn't help when Skulker makes her life go upside down and making her have to learn things like trust, opening up completely, and how to interact appropriately. R&R
1. Brianna the Doubter

**Binas:** Turns out, my story, The Avatar's Demonic Journey, was nothing more than a short lived plot bunny. You can go ahead and blame the midterms and recent spike in bullying on why it died. However, a new one rose from the ashes and became this story. Thank goodness too! I was scared I lost all of my writing mojo!

This story is not intended to be a crossover (And I hope not another plot bunny that will run away on me). I recently been regaining Danny Phantom plot bunnies and came up with a new OC. I will do my best to not make her a Mary Sue. In fact, I plan to make her quirkiest I can make her without going over board. And another thing, yes she is another Autistic OC (I guess I got a bit of a fascination or something because in any series that has an Autistic Character, I instantly like them, like Sheldon Cooper). Before you chew me out about her, let me say, **_I HAVE IT MYSELF_ **so I **_know_ **what I am doing. I may exaggerate and stereotype a few things, but I mean no harm (I in fact do most of the stereotypes like repetitive movement and a minor form of self harm like head banging and hand/finger biting/chewing). I am just, what you would say, very interested in my own disorder. I feel the more I read and research about it, the more I understand myself. So _try_ to understand what I do and please try not to take anything negative I write to heart. I already got chewed out once before, I don't plan on it happening again.

This story is no-PP but post D-Stabilized.

Sorry for any OoCness or bad OCs, it's been awhile since my last DP story... [_Sheepish head rub._] And I am also still a bit out of whack from school... If you see any OoC moments, please let me know and provide some examples of what should happen. I learn best when I have something to compare to, and to tell you, not many transcripts to read to help me on that part (I sometimes read them to help me think of what should happen because normally when I watch something, not all of it sinks in and I miss key points).

On a side note, I think I had the stomach bug that was going around... At first I thought it was Midterm Testing anxiety, but now, I am starting to think it was something else from what my mom says.

If you have any ideas, please leave them in the review section or PM me. I love hearing feedback on how I am handling things in the story.

**FUN FACT TIME:** Did you know that in the Autistic Brain, the Limbic System, Cerebellum, and Prefrontal Cortex are the most abnormal parts of the brain? That explains why I tend to act like an eight year old emotionally but mature in other mental aspects...

* * *

><p>Here is the character profile (for at the moment -Looks around suspiciously- I am not going to do anything...):<p>

Name: Brianna "Brina" Wallace (Means: Noble/Strong/High Foreigner/Stranger)

Age: 14

Disorder/Health Issues: High Functioning Autism with co-morbid ADHD and slight OCD; Arrhythmia caused by Anxiety (Minor)

Medication: Sarafem (10mg; To help control most of her anxiety/panic attacks), Strattera (10mg; To help control her impulses)

Grade: Sophomore (Started school a bit early)

Birthday: September 11th

Eye Color: Amber

Hair Color: Golden Brown (Shoulder blade length in pigtails with a pair of Odango buns and a small, shaggy strand sticking out from her widow's peak)

Skin: Pale

Height: 5'4''

Body Type: Scrawny (would be sturdier (but still pretty thin) if she wasn't on Strattera for her impulses)

GPA Average on a 4 Scale: 3.2 (B)

Dream Career: Photographer

Parents: Died due to terminal illnesses (Father: Died from Pneumonia; Mother: Died from Ebola while in Africa), adopted

Personality: Sanguine-Choleric (Stubborn, Impatient, Laid back, Cheerful, Emotional, Snarky, Loyal, Passionate, Compassionate, Idealistic, Goal-oriented, A do-er, Friendly (if you get on her good side), Easy to tick off, Can be somewhat aggressive if provoked, A bit prideful, A bit blunt, Honest to a fault, Sometimes rude/crass, and Unintentionally harsh), Intelligent (is prone to blonde moments))

Hobbies: Gaming, Drawing (anything artistic for the most part), Taking pictures, Watching anime, Jumping on her Therapy Trampoline, Messing with people, Pranking, Cuddling, Collecting random things, Learning, and Pushing past the limits.

Most Favorite Music Genres: Techno, Pop, J-Pop, and Rock  
>Least Favorite Music Genres: Rap and Classical<p>

Preferred Clothes: Anything loose and made of cotton. Typically wears red bell bottom pants with pink streaks on outer thighs, a maroon t-shirt with a large Sakura flower, and pink and black runners with crew cut white socks.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Fourteen year old Brina Wallace sat impatiently in her dorm room in the orphanage. She was recently transferred to the orphanage in Amity Park due to many people taking her back for being 'hard to handle'. In Brina's mind, they didn't want to put up with her personality and intelligence period. She thought they would rather have a child who was dumber than a brick and would be the perfect suck up. She knew she wasn't the easiest child in the world, nor was she the most perfect. She always gave off the 'chaotic juvenile' vibe to most people, especially to stuck up snobs. She was sick of being singled out for how she behaved and how she thought. She assumed that everyone who hated her was jealous of something about her. When she spoke that thought, she was immediately told to shut up and thoroughly be proven wrong, making her look like an arse.<p>

Brina flopped onto her bed in annoyance, groaning at the lingering thoughts of what every single person who had adopted her just to send her back had said. They had said she was disobedient, annoying, distant, creepy, zombie-like, a screw up, a monster, a disaster waiting to happen, someone who should have never been born, and her personal least favorite, mentally retarded. She loathed that term so much, it made her want to barf every time she heard or saw its usage.

"Brianna, someone is here for you. This maybe your lucky day.", The orphanage lady said poking her head into the room with a smile.

"It's Brina, Ms. Jones...", Brina deadpanned, "And I wonder how many times I have heard that phrase. It is always the same, dang thing. I get adopted and a few days later I am back in the orphanage! Haven't they told you how many parents I had to go through?"

"No, but enlighten me, please.", Ms. Jones said.

Brina sat up on her bed and face Ms. Jones. Brina restrained the urge to scowl and cry at the memories of her failed adoptions.

"A hundred and ten.", Brina said.

"I don't believe you. You must be exaggerating again.", Ms. Jones laughed.

Brina frowned and went to her journal and flipped to a page. The page was titled 'Number of Adoptions'. On that page, there was a total of one hundred and ten tallies. Each one get progressively angrier in appearance. Brina's face seemed to scream 'do you believe me now'.

"Oh... I am sure this one will be different, I promise.", Ms. Jones said.

Brina restrained the urge to roll her eyes. Another phrase she hear over a hundred times. She got off her bed, pit her journal away, and walked up to Ms. Jones.

"Let's get this over with. The sooner we do, the sooner I can be back in this place and make it a hundred and eleven.", Brina sighed.

Ms. Jones lead Brina to the lobby. Brina expected some snobby, nicely dressed folks with a brand new SUV parked on the front. She didn't expect to see a married couple who wore hazmat suits. The man was really large and wore a XXL orange hazmat, and the small, thin woman wore a blue one. Brina looked out the window and saw the most insane looking RV she had ever seen. She mentally sweat dropped.

'_And they said I had a tacky sense of fashion..._', Brina thought.

"Is this the girl you told us about?", The woman asked.

"Yes. She managed to prove she has been adopted a hundred and ten times before.", Ms. Jones said.

"Who wouldn't want this girl? She looks like a great addition to any family.", The man said pinching Brina's narrow, high positioned cheeks.

Brina shook herself out of the pinching, not liking that kind of touch at all.

"That's what they all say, Mr. Fenton... Or as I have been told by her. She has told the counselors that they weren't able to properly care for her, leading to her being a bit of what they say 'a juvenile delinquent'.", Ms. Jones said then leaned into whisper, "And some other things that I shouldn't repeat."

"Why couldn't they care for her?", The woman, who Brina assumed was Mrs. Fenton, said with a frown.

"She has... Special Needs... And tends to get herself into awkward situations.", Ms. Jones said, trying to be as polite as possible, "Majority of them were inappropriate to the point I am not going to even repeat what happened in front of her."

Mrs. Fenton appeared to get the gist of it while Mr. Fenton seemed to have gotten it as well, but appeared to have his own ideas on it. Ones that Brina may want to stay wary of.

"Is there anything we will need to do to make sure she stays healthy mentally and physically?", Mrs. Fenton asked.

"Here's the prescription notes for the pharmacy, the list of medication she takes, and a book that is on her 'special-ness'.", Ms. Jones said handing Maddie the two prescriptions for Brina's medicine and a book on Autism.

"Isn't that the one disorder that makes people have single focused interests?", Mr. Fenton asked.

"Yes. Why?", Ms. Jones asked, but appeared to already to know that answer.

"That means I can talk to her non stop about ghosts!", Mr. Fenton cheered as he jumped around like a kid in the candy store, "It will be so exciting!"

Brina lowered her eye lids and proceeded to walk over to a wall. She began banging her head over and over on the wall with each hit becoming harder with each collision. Ms. Jones rushed over to pull Brina away from the wall, but Brina resisted. Once Ms. Jones got her away from the wall, Brina began biting herself excessively, leaving bite marks on her hands and arms. Ms. Jones struggled to keep Brina from biting herself.

"I am so sorry! She just so easy to fall prey to the 'self harm' part. We are just lucky she doesn't slit herself with blades like the others do.", Ms. Jones said, "Stop it Brina, you know better than this. You are ruining your chances of being adopted."

Brina stopped biting herself, but deep down in her mind, she was bad mouthing Ms. Jones, unhappy she was 'not listening to her'. She slipped out of Ms. Jones's arms and stood there, waiting for the verdict as Mrs and Mr. Fenton talked between each other.

"We will take her!", Mr. Fenton said proudly.

"Really?", Brina asked, "Are you sure?"

"I am sure we will be able to take good care of you. We have two fine children at home who wouldn't mind a younger sister.", Mrs. Fenton said with a smile, "Besides, I think Jazz will like talking to you."

Brina couldn't help but give a smile. It wasn't one of the fake smiles that she gave to people who expected her to, but a small genuine smile.

"Well as they say, odd ball parents get along with an odd ball child.", Brina whispered to herself.

"Go pack your stuff while I give them the paper work they will need to sign. If you need any help, make sure you ask nicely.", Ms. Jones said.

Brina raced to her room like that. She pulled out a large pink galaxy pattern suitcase and began stuffing it with all sorts of clothes, undergarments, toiletries, her high resolution digital camera, her Portals 8.1 laptop, her games, her complete series box set for Inuyasha, a box set for Naruto: Shippuden the Kazekage Rescue Arc, a box set that had the Three Tails Arc, a box set that had the Akatsuki Suppression Mission, a another box set for the entire Code: Lyoko series, the first box set for Hetalia, her therapy toys, her Naruto: Shippuden posters of Deidara and Hidan, her Inuyasha, Sailor Chibi Moon, and Odd Della Robbia plushies, and her star pattern journal. While it was easy to fill up the suitcase, it was hard to zip it back up. She had to sit on top of the suitcase to attempt at getting it to zip up properly.

"I guess I should have carried my cuddle buddies...", Brina said.

Brina got up and removed her three plushies from the offending suitcase. She we then able to zip up the suitcase with some ease.

"You guys must have really not wanted to ride in there, didn't you?", Brina asked the plushies.

Brina strapped the plushies, minus her Inuyasha plushie, which she hugged close, to her suitcase with some yarn that was lying around. She grabbed her smart phone and ear buds and with the suitcase issue solved, she took her suitcases and went back into the lobby. Before she entered the lobby, she ran into Ms. Jones.

* * *

><p>"Are they done signing?", Brina asked.<p>

"Almost.", Ms. Jones said, "Are you sure you are all packed?"

"Yes. I got my phone and ear buds, my cuddle buddies, my laptop, my clothes, my journal, and my camera.", Brina listed off in quick succession.

"Good. I gave them all the paper work they will need to not only adopt you, but to get your IEP set up.", Ms. Jones said, "They think you will love it at your new school."

Brina cringed at the mention of school.

"I will admit, I like to learn, I just don't like the kids. They tend to be really rotten and badly behaved.", Brina said, "It makes me feel like the only mature one."

"Go wait patiently for them to finish. And remember, you can always talk to the school based therapist we will be sending to your school once in awhile.", Ms. Jones said, "And don't forget to use your chill pass. I don't want to hear about the rumors of your vanishing act being real."

"I will make no such promises.", Brina said bluntly.

Ms. Jones sighed, why couldn't Brina just say a simple 'yes ma'am'?

* * *

><p>Brina swore that she was about to puke ten seconds into Mr. Fenton's driving. Her eyes bulged in horror as she held the seat for dear life. Mrs. Fenton had given Brina a bucket as soon as she noticed the signs. Brina's eyes darted all over the place as she listened to her music. So far, her music wasn't calming her overactive senses like it normally did. She was just lucky Mrs. Fenton was next to her, comforting her.<p>

"How does he manage to dodge getting driving tickets?", Brina asked.

"I am sure it's because the police don't want to mention driving that literally breaks laws of physics on their report.", Mrs. Fenton said.

"I am not going to ask how the heck that is even logical.", Brina said and barfed into the bucket.

"We are here! Your new home, Brina!", Mr. Fenton piped up as he pulled up into the drive way.

Brina scanned the house, making sure her brain took a picture of every detail. However, there was one detail that seemed to stick out the most.

"What the heck is that?", Brina asked as she pointed to the roof, "Refurbishing gone wrong?"

"That's the OPs Center, it even turns into the Fenton Blimp!", Mr. Fenton said.

"A blimp? Why would you guys need a blimp?", Brina asked, tilting her head a bit in confusion.

"Because blimps are cool.", Mr. Fenton said, making Brina sweat drop.

'_I hope they know what they are doing..._', Brina thought as Mr and Mrs. Fenton got out of the RV, '_So far so good. I haven't made them visibly regret adopting me yet..._'

Brina grabbed her suitcase, smartphone, and Inuyasha plushie and got out of the RV. She ran to the door, zipping past her new parents, and began banging on the door like a little kid instead of knocking. The door opened to reveal a girl with orange hair, a long sleeve black shirt, a turquoise headband and pants, and turquoise eyes.

"Mom, dad. Why is there a girl with a suitcase here?", The girl asked.

"Jazz, we decided to adopt a child since we are getting too old for making more of you guys.", Mr. Fenton said.

Brina internally smirked, knowing what he meant by that, but did not want to say or show it. Jazz on the other hand, face palmed.

"Do you really feel the need to say that...? That was too much information...", Jazz muttered in embarrassment and let everyone into the house.

"So where's my new room?", Brina asked.

With that, Mrs. Fenton led Brina to the old guest room up stairs. Brina placed her suitcase in the corner and unstrapped her remaining two plushies. She placed all three of them on her new bed, which was draped in crème colored blankets and white pillows. Mrs. Fenton walked over and held one of the plushies.

"So what's this toy's name?", Mrs. Fenton asked.

"The one you are holding is Inuyasha an Inu Hanyo, AKA half dog demon, from the anime series Inuyasha. I like him cause he's awesome and I can understand the whole 'being treated poorly because your different' kind of stuff.", Brina said, "He also gets the sit command when he says something that's true but very rude like 'She means you better take care of any unfinished business before you go to the other world' or does something that he just shouldn't do like torturing Jaken, the imp demon."

Mrs. Fenton didn't even want to ask anything more. She would just look it up later, making sure it was something appropriate for someone her age.

"What about these two?", Mrs. Fenton asked holding up the remaining two.

"The one in your left hand is Sailor Chibi Moon from Sailor Moon. She's Sailor Moon and Mamoru's daughter from the future. Like her mom, she is a Sailor Guardian of Justice.", Brina said, "The one in your right hand is Odd Della Robbia from Code: Lyoko. He is human, but however, that's a plushie of his virtual avatar that he has when he goes to Lyoko. He's funny by the way. I love his terrible jokes especially the one about the waiter with the frog legs."

Mrs. Fenton set all three of the plushies back in their spots. Again, she was going to look up the shows she mentioned.

"I am going to be going to the store soon with your new father to pick up some treats and your medicine, okay?", Mrs. Fenton asked.

"Okay.", Brina said.

With that, Mrs. Fenton left the room. Just as Brina was about to pull out her sketch book, pencils, erasers, and manga pens, she heard the front door open and some yelling. Her curiosity got a hold of her and led her to the top of the stairs where she watched what was going on. At the bottom was a boy her age with shaggy black hair in a reverse mullet, a white shirt with red accents, and baggy jeans. Brina cocked her head, wondering who he was as she leaned on the railing.

"Danny! Where were you? You promised to be home before we got back!", Mrs. Fenton scolded.

"Uhhh... Bad traffic?", Danny seemed to have said if he was unsure of something before taking off, "I will be in my room. Nice chat though."

"Danny! Come back here!", Mrs. Fenton called out.

As Danny came up the stairs, he ran into the unsuspecting Brina. Brina yelped as she was knocked off balance. Both teens fell to the ground from the impact.

"Who are you?", Danny asked.

"I won't be sure until you answer this: are you their son?", Brina asked.

"Um, yes...", Danny said.

"That makes me your new sister... For now...", Brina said.

"What do you mean for now?", Danny asked.

"I normally don't like playing twenty questions, but let's say I have a track record of being dumped back at orphanages by the end of the week.", Brina deadpanned, "I hold the current record of a hundred and ten times due to poor preparations on the adopter's side at one of the orphanages back in Tennessee."

"Okay...", Danny said, blinking at that revelation.

"By the way, I'm Brianna, but I prefer Brina.", Brina said getting up, "No need to introduce yourself, your mom said your name loud enough for me to hear."

Just from the fact Brina was watching from the staircase without him noticing, he knew he would have to be careful around her. She didn't seem to be one of your typical dumb town folks in Amity Park. She had something off about her, he could tell by the way she talked and how she was a bit over dramatically twitchy in her right leg. What it was, he would need to learn about it and fast.

Without another exchange of words, Danny went back into his room. Brina didn't care what Danny was doing, but Danny was going to be keeping a close look on the new member of the family.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later in Danny's room<em>:

"Wow... I never saw your parents as type who would adopt for that reason...", Tucker said through the three way video chat.

"At least Brina has a home now. Knowing your parents, they would never give her up if it means another person to carry the torch.", Sam said, "It's those people who rejected her, it's their loss."

"That's not the point. She seems to be eavesdropping type. I mean, I ran into her when I had no idea she was even there!", Danny said, "It's really creepy!"

"And your worried about her finding out... We get it.", Tucker said, "You should really relax, if she has been returned that many times for things like misbehavior, I am sure you have nothing to worry about..."

"Tucker...", Sam groaned, "You are so lucky we are in a video chat!"

"Which means I can do this!", Tucker said with a grin and hacked into Sam's computer.

"Tucker, get this video off my screen! Its giving me diabetes!", Sam shouted.

"What are you going to do? Send me virtual threats? Kill me in Doomed?", Tucker asked, "Oh I know, try to put that picture of mine in one of the dresses your parents bought?"

Sam's video window closed from the chat. Tucker gulped and Danny sighed, knowing what was going to happen.

"Or you could log off and come to my house to beat me up...", Tucker said and then panicked, "Dude, you have to help me!"

"Sorry Tuck, you kinda asked for that one.", Danny said, "You know she hates that kind of stuff."

Suddenly, Tucker's window went black and all that was active was the mic. Danny could hear Sam beating up Tucker for what he did.

"I'm sorry! Ow! Sam! Please! Be reasonable! NO NOT SASHA! I WILL DO ANYTHING, within reason, JUST DON'T HURT MY BABY!", Tucker pleaded.

Danny rolled his eyes. He wondered how many times they had to go through this kind of violence in a video chat. He wondered why no one bothered to crack down on it. He got up and cracked his door open to peek across the hall. He could see Brina's door completely shut and was already covered in artwork. Most likely, Brina's art work. It seemed to remind him of the Anime that Sam liked watching. He shut his door as quietly as he could.

"Since they aren't available, there is only one thing I can do...", Danny said to himself.

With that, Danny transformed into his alter ego and went both invisible and intangible. He snuck into Brina's room to find out that she wasn't even in there. In the background, her phone was playing a song that he had never heard of before.

Becoming visible and tangible, he took a look around. On the bed, he found her clothes bunched up without any care and her suitcase open with even less care taken into making sure everything stayed inside it.

"Okay, I don't even want to know why she is going around naked right now...", Danny said.

Danny went to the desk and found two drawings. Some looked rather weird. One drawing had a girl that was chained to a wall in a cage with a bunch of taunts coming from the border of the paper. The girl seemed to be crying from how hurtful the words were. The other, however, was not finished. In fact, it was only a rough sketch unlike it's inked and colored neighbor.

Danny went to the bed and saw her plushies. He turned to the walls to find two posters plastered on them. One of them had a blonde boy in his late teens with_ mouths on his hands_ screaming '_ART IS AN EXPLOSION, UN!_' with several explosions going on behind him. The other poster had a white haired young adult male with magenta eyes. The man was wielding a three pronged scythe that was covered in blood and was screaming '_MASSACRE_'. What crept Danny out about that poster was the sadistic smile on the white haired man's face looked too much like Dark Dan's, actually more sinister in that manner. From the looks of things, she _might_ get along with Sam. Then there was her very new looking laptop, a sign that Tucker might try begging to use it.

"So far, nothing out of the ordinary...", Danny said and spotted her journal, "I know I shouldn't, but..."

Without a second thought he snatched it and began reading it. It was not what he expected. It had nothing but simple entries that held nothing, but things like 'It snowed', 'I hate what so-and-so did to me today', 'I got bit by a horse', the tallies of how many times she was returned to the orphanage, and vague and simple descriptions of how her day went.

"Obviously no secrets here.", Danny said, a bit irked he couldn't learn anything than how blunt and to the point Brina was.

He placed the journal back were he found it.

"I guess I need to find her and spy on her. If I find out nothing, I am so not telling Sam about this.", Danny said.

With that he invisibly phased into the living room, all he saw was his parents ready to leave the house. With the look on his dad's face, most likely to go get more fudge, cookies, and ranch dressing.

"So what kind of fudge are we getting Maddie? Please say double fudge!", Danny's dad said.

"Not going to spoil it, Jack. But you will like what I get you since you did well with catching that Crate Creep despite accidentally let him loose.", Maddie, Danny's mom, said lovingly.

With that, Maddie gave a peck on Jack's cheek. Danny watched with a disgusted look, mentally wishing he had some brain bleach.

"I am so glad that wasn't in public or a French kiss. Okay, maybe both...", Danny muttered to himself.

With that, Danny's parents left the house, giving Danny the opportunity to search the whole house for Brina. He searched the living room, the bathroom (Sam was going to kill him if she found out about this), and even the OPs Center. Just as he was about to check the lab, his ghost sense went off. He frowned as he heard a 'BEWARE' going past the house.

"Not you again!", Danny muttered, watching the Box Ghost fly around with a box on his head and a large trail of boxes following him, "I am not in the mood for this!"

Danny then gave chase to the Box Ghost, knowing that this will be almost as annoying as a wild goose chase.

* * *

><p><em>In the lab<em>:

Brina was looking around, fascinated by her new surroundings. She was now donning a pastel sky blue colored hazmat suit. On top of that hazmat suit was a black bell bottom midriff tank top with a pastel sky blue heart on the chest and a black skirt, and pastel blue slippers and slender gloves.

"Wow... This place reminds me of those labs in those Sci-fy programs like World War Z and The Andromeda Strain Parts One and Two!", Brina said in amazement, "Cool!"

A goofy grin appeared on Brina's face. She failed to realize something important to her new family was unplugged by an invisible force, however, she did hear the plug hit the ground.

"Eh?", Brina asked in confusion and spotted the plug, "Must have fallen out..."

Brina put the plug back into it's socket and went back to her exploration. She stared into the beakers of glowing green goop, grossed out a bit but also curious at what it was. She then went over to a table with several inventions lying on it. Her eyes scanned over them, allowing herself to commit every detail to her memory.

She then spotted a large stain on the wall, she frowned at the sight of it.

"I wonder what happened here...", Brina said and went to get a closer look at it.

After two minutes of staring at the stain, she grew bored of looking around for the time being. She walked away, failing to notice the green eyes that became visible for a short second. Just as she was about to head up the stairs, she was grabbed. She let out a yelp of surprise.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?! LET ME GO!", Brina shouted as she thrashed violently in her captor's arms.

Her captor chuckled darkly. Brina was more of angry than anything. Right now, she was being held by a complete stranger, something she doesn't like at all.

"Feisty child. Maybe I could work with this...", Her captor said, allowing himself to be seen.

Brina blinked as she saw that her captor was made of glowing metal and gadgets. Oh her captor's head was flaming green hair in a Mohawk and on his face, a green goatee. She then immediately let her anger return. Despite the fact she had no idea _what_ he was, she did know he meant some form of harm.

"How about you just leave me alone, psycho!", Brina spat, "I am NO ONE'S toy or tool!"

"Were would the fun be in that, runt?", The captor said.

"My name is not 'runt', it's Brina Wallace!", Brina snapped, "Get it right, you dunderhead!"

With her free hand, she attempted to punch her captor, but wound up with a sore hand. She didn't scream, but she did wave it around a bit to try to shake the pain away. Her captor was bemused by her antics.

"Can't you be fair and remove that armor? I want to vent out my stress on you and I don't have my Therapy Trampoline or squeeze thing from the gym with me!", Brina snarked as her left eye began to twinge semi-uncontrollably.

"I won't, brat. Besides, you would make perfect bait for my prey.", The metal man said, "But then again, why waste you on that? I have better plans..."

"Like I said, I. Am. Not. A. TOOL!", Brina shouted.

With her skills as a former gymnast and natural hyper-flexibility, she slipped out of her captor's grip with some difficulty. Once she was on the ground she gave a hardened glare at him before smirking.

"If you want to grab me, you have to be able to hold a slippery fish, butter fingers!", Brina taunted as she gave the infamous French Cocu AKA Cuckold gesture and ran to the other side of the room.

The metal man growled in anger and gave chase after Brina, who was laughing her head off like a nut job for a few seconds from the thrill. The metal man noticed how clumsy Brina's movements were despite the fact she seemed reasonably flexible and slightly agile despite being human. Another thing he noticed was the fact that her stamina was a very tiny amount compared to her energy. She had so much energy yet so little endurance to keep up with it. He grew increasingly annoyed at the moments where a small amount of that energy was released and causing her to gain a tiny amount of a boost in stamina for a few seconds.

Then something odd happened, Brina's entire body began to shudder and shake erratically before falling over on the ground. She didn't even budge and her eyes were glazed over as if she had fainted with them open. The metal man smirked, at least she would stop running around. He was about to grab Brina when she came to her senses and got out of his reach again. She was obviously becoming very tired fast and her energy was starting to leave. He decided to lead her into a false sense of security and slowed his flying pace bit by bit, making Brina was running faster.

Brina then did the stupidest thing she could _ever_ do. She hid inside of the currently inactive portal, or what she thought was just a fancy hole in the wall. She burrowed into the wires for cover in the darkness. The metal man knew she was in there and decided to keep her thinking that she was safe in there, when in reality she should have just ran upstairs. He then thought, he could get another prey that he could do whatever he wanted with and not have to worry about him/her surviving. He decided to go invisible and intangible and wait for his potential new prey to add to the list of prey to do the inevitable.

Brina's breathing was heavy and filled with coughing. She went way over her limits again. Before her birth parents died, they warned her to not to push herself too much or she would get seriously hurt. She felt as if she could barely move as her muscles ached and continued to feel heavier and heavier.

'_It's so dark in here... Did he leave already? Am I alone?_', Brina thought in her hazy mind as she coughed up some thick, metallic tasting spit, '_I can't be for sure... I need to be able to see in order to be for certain he is gone..._'

Her heart then started to beat in her ears as she began to get up.

_Luddum... Luddum..._

It began normal but then became slightly erratic.

_Lud-luddum-dum... Lud-luddum-dum..._

Sweat began to pour from her armpits and forehead like a waterfall. She could tell they were huge drops just by how they felt.

'_There has to be a light switch in here somewhere... I can make out a button... Is that it...? What if it isn't...? What will happen...? Will I be abandoned again for the hundred and eleventh time...? All because I failed to find something to turn on the lights...?_', Brina thought as her anxiety built up, '_Get a hold of yourself! You left you phone in your room, so this is your only option! I know I am scared, but it's better to act now than become some sort of food later! I CHOOSE TO LIVE TODAY!_'

Brina might have not known that her own brain was working against her at the moment as it was beginning to slip into a meltdown. She didn't care about her or anyone else's safety anymore and did something that a reasonable person would never do, mess with something she had no prior knowledge on. In fact, nobody, except the metal man knew she was even down here.

She used the remaining strength she had and crawled over to the button. Her heart pounded even more, as if it were telling her to stop. She ignored her rather strong conscience's warnings and got closer and closer to the button. She then stabilized herself on the wall. Brina stared at the button for a few moments, beginning to feel dizzy. As she fell to the ground from exhaustion and the nasty panic attack the metal man gave her, she hit the button, sealing her fate.

Outside the machine, the metal man smirked at his success. Finally a pelt he could have without being reminded that he couldn't kill his prey. He laughed as he heard the poor semi-conscious girl scream and cry like a baby that was being slowly killed in the most painful way possible.

"I have to say, I should have done this sooner! I have been wanting such a unique pelt for far too long. Even though this not the one I initially wanted, it will have to do...", The metal man said, "Anything is better than no pelt."

At that moment, the metal man heard the screaming and electricity stop. He floated down to the entrance and held out his arms in a mock-caring way.

"She ready!", The metal man said, "Come to the greatest hunter my little feeble prey!"

He then noticed Brina was passed out on the floor, drooling. The metal man frowned, he hoped that the girl would still be awake so he could hear her plead and scream. He dragged her out of her failed hiding spot. The light hit Brina's glowing unconscious form and made the metal man gawk in disgust.

Brina's hair was no longer between blonde and brown. It was now a bright sea blue, similar to that Hatsune Miku person's he kept hearing about. Her skin was now slightly darker, but not as dark as the ghost boy's. It was still relatively pale, so to speak. All the former shades of blue that her outfit had became different shades of pink. All the black areas had become white. The metal man lifted up an eye lid on his prize to find golden yellow eyes that were brighter than her original amber.

"Okay, this will not work as a pelt! She's too... ugh...!", The metal man said in disgust, "The only thing I can take from this girl is her eyes."

A knife popped out of the metal man's wrist and began to draw it near Brina's left eye. Before he could even scrape the eye's surface, he was blasted into a wall.

Danny, still in ghost form, had returned and he wasn't looking all that happy. Even though he didn't know the body on the floor was Brina, he did know that Skulker had to be the reason why there was a body in the lab.

"You have gone to a new low, Skulker... You do realize leaving bodies around like that is just nasty?", Danny said.

"Hello, whelp.", Skulker said and got up from being smashed into the wall, "I will admit this is a first, but I am not in the mood right now for trying to get your pelt."

"Wait, what?", Danny asked in confusion of why Skulker was behaving this way, "Did you get into a fight with Ember again?"

"You wish, whelp...", Skulker grumbled and left the lab on his own.

Danny tried to process what had just happened when he heard moaning from Brina's body that Skulker left behind. He turned around and saw Brina stretch. At that moment, he realized Skulker was hunting a ghost. What ever he wanted in the first place, he obviously didn't get.

"Wha... What happened?", Brina asked as she tried moving her still slightly sore body, "I feel like utter crap."

Brina turned her head to Danny, she gave a confused look. Danny had no idea why she seem confused.

'_Must have never heard of me._', Danny thought.

"What the heck happened to your hair, Danny? Did you fall into a vat of extra strength bleach?", Brina asked in a strained voice.

If Danny had a glass of water, he would be spit taking at this moment. Logic had been thrown out the window...


	2. Freak Out

**Binas:** I decided to work on chapter two before posting chapter one so that you guys will have something while I get another chapter done. I think I found something good to write.

Just a note, don't kill me for butchering everything. I am only human like the rest of you, so I am going to make mistakes. I am not a perfect heavenly being, you know.

And yes, there is a parody of DeviantArt in this story, see if you can find it guys.

As for what I recently found out about Korra and Asami being in a relationship. I don't hate them for being Bisexual at all (but I still ship KorraxBolin cause it's cute). The reason why is because one of my friends (who is a girl) at school is Bi, another is gay (he graduated though), and two of my sister's friends I know are in a lesbian relationship. I am straight for the record. Another thing, I don't care about anyone's sexuality as long it doesn't get anyone I know hurt or something. So in general, I am just part of the "leave me out of it" crowd.

And for the record, I originally thought Korra and Asami were just being friends, not romantic couple in the last scene of the series final...

Here is Brina's picture:

princessbinas*deviantart*com/art/Brina-Wallace-502965185

princessbinas*deviantart*com/art/Breezy-Brina-Wallace-504580743

And for some news, mom finally signed up me, my sister, and herself up for the local YMCAs (my dad already had a membership). So that means pool time again! I can't wait to swim back in the 10ft end again, cause I love deep water! It is very relaxing to be completely submerged in water! :3

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Danny was going to have a long 'talk' with Skulker after this... Maybe even rip his armor to bits and throw the pieces all over the Ghost Zone. How dare he make a girl go through this just because he wanted a <em>pelt<em>. And second of all, he barely knew Brina for a day, and she already cracked down on his secret. Due to the unusual circumstances, he was going to have to suck it up.

Brina sat up and looked at Danny. Thank goodness she wasn't naked like he initially thought.

"Are you okay? You look really ticked off...", Brina said, "Did I say or do something I shouldn't have?"

That snapped Danny out of his thoughts.

"No you didn't.", Danny said.

Before he could speak again, he heard Brina yelp in shock. She was looking very panicked as she examined every nook and cranny of herself. She even slightly unzipped her hazmat, thank goodness she was wearing a tank top over it.

"What the heck did that metal head do to me?! What did he turn me into? I told him I wasn't some tool!", Brina ranted, "I even gave him a hard time just to prove it! That dunderhead of a scoundrel!"

"Calm down!", Danny said.

"Calm down?! I AM GOING TO BE KICKED OUT NOW BECAUSE OF THAT HUNK OF JUNK!", Brina screamed, unaware that she kept flickering in and out of sight, "NOT EVEN THE ORPHANAGES WILL WANT ME IN THEIR ESTABLISHMENTS! IT'S BAD ENOUGH I AM ALREADY A COMPLETE WEIRDO BECAUSE OF MY AUTISM! I DIDN'T ASK FOR _ANOTHER_ REASON!"

Danny watched as Brina kept on verbally destroying herself. And he thought his freak out was bad. This freak out moment looked like it came out of an over-the-top soap opera/drama that even the A-Listers would hate to watch! He couldn't even say anything as she kept on panicking faster than a rocket could fly. Thankfully, there was no mentions or hint of suicide attempts. How would he explain that to his parents if she did and tried to go through with it?

Danny mentally thanked whoever in charge of the universe when Jazz ran into the lab. Jazz took a look at the over reacting Brina and then Danny, who looked ready to get the heck out of the lab.

"What happened here?", Jazz asked full of concern, "I heard screaming."

"Apparently, Skulker decided my pelt wasn't enough to hunt for and decided that Brina was a good substitute.", Danny said, "Now we got Ms. Drama Queen over there beating herself up over it."

Jazz walked over to Brina, who was still having a panic attack. She grabbed Brina by the shoulders, thus getting Brina's attention.

"Cool it. The drama show you doing is not going to solve anything.", Jazz said.

"But...", Brina started.

"No buts. Look, me and Danny know what has happened and we are not going to let anything happen to you.", Jazz said, "Danny knows how scary this kind of change can be."

Danny shot Jazz a look, trying to make himself seem like he never panicked when he became part ghost, when in reality, he did. Boys will forever try to look stronger than they really are.

"You promise?", Brina asked, holding a lot of uncertainty in her eyes.

"I promise.", Jazz said and hugged Brina.

Brina, who looked a bit uncomfortable at first, returned the hug. A pastel blue halo appeared and transformed her back to normal in appearance. There was only one problem...

"GAH! GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!", Danny yelled in disgust as he covered his eyes.

Brina giggled in amusement. At least she was recovering from her shock rather quickly now.

* * *

><p><em>In Danny's room... {Danny is in human form.}<em>

It took awhile to explain everything to Brina (thank goodness it takes forever just to find the 'perfect' fudge). It was even harder because Brina had no idea what a ghost was outside of the animation she watched. She initially thought they were like physical manifestations of computer programs like XANA from Code: Lyoko and stuff like that. Then there was the times she kept turning invisible when she got a bit nervous.

However, the weirdest thing about it was that she seemed to accept what happened to herself a little too quickly. It was surprise that she said that after the mention of flight. She said it didn't seem to conflict with her passion of art and gaming from a 'logical stand point of view'. She even thought it could help her get some interesting perspectives in her photographs. Brina was either really determined or failed to understand the fact she had no control over her new powers and the possibly dangers.

After the discussion was done, Jazz left the room to read the book on Autism that Jack and Maddie brought home. Brina seemed to only have a bit of lingering anxiety. It seemed to go away when Danny pulled up the video chat and his friends appeared on the screen. Tucker was covered in bruises and Sam was holding Tucker's PDA up to the web cam.

"Quit it, Sam! Just give me back Sasha!", Tucker pouted, "I still have payments on her!"

"What was that? I didn't hear you.", Sam said.

"Okay, what happened while I was gone?", Danny asked.

"I confiscated Tucker's PDA for playing those videos on my computer.", Sam said with a smirk.

"Not only that, she's been teasing me with Sasha!", Tucker said, "I am not sure how much longer I can take it!"

"Tucker, we have more important issues to deal with than your technology obsession.", Danny said.

"Then tell us, dude! The suspense is killing me!", Tucker said.

Before Danny could open his mouth, Brina popped up from behind him. She leaned forward on the back of the chair.

"What's up?", Brina asked, giving a peace sign with her thumb extended out wards.

"Who is that?", Sam asked.

"Is she single?", Tucker asked.

"She is the adopted sister I was telling you guys about earlier. I was right, she was sharper than most of the people in Amity Park.", Danny said.

At that moment, Brina phased through the chair and fell on her face. Sam and Tucker were taken back by this. Sam's face easy said 'answers now'.

"And you can blame Skulker for the reason why she is now a Halfa...", Danny said.

In the background, Brina got back up from the ground and began playing with her now intangible right hand. She phased it in and out of the floor with grin on her face.

"You lost me at 'now'.", Tucker said.

"Tucker, you need to pay more attention...", Sam said then returned her focus to Danny, "Okay, how is Skulker involved in this mess?"

"Jazz and I think Skulker got a little too focused on having a pelt of a half ghost and decided to get one from someone who he knew couldn't defend themselves.", Danny said, "That is why the next time I see his metal rear end, I am going to make sure it takes months to get that suit of his repaired."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side...", Tucker whistled.

At that moment, Danny fell through his chair. He turned around and found the culprit. Brina grinned sheepishly.

"Heeee heeeee... Oops...", Brina said as her hand became tangible again.

"Will you cut that out?", Danny asked, slightly annoyed.

Danny moved Brina to another part of his room before getting back in his chair. Tucker was snickering while Sam had a small smirk on her face.

"Looks like teaching her won't be so hard.", Tucker chuckled, "Its the fact you will have to be on guard for any tricks."

"Don't give her any ideas, Tuck.", Danny said.

"The only good thing I can say so far is that she seems to be handling it well.", Sam said, "I would keep a close eye on her though, she could be suppressing her true feelings."

"Kinda like how you two are suppressing your love for each other?", Tucker asked with a grin.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!", Sam and Danny yelled with deep red blush appearing on their cheeks.

At the other side of the room, Brina began to float up. She was caught completely off guard by this and grabbed the bed post. She begun trying to pull herself back down to the carpet, but kept on failing.

"All that matters is keeping Brina from doing stuff like _that_ in front of your parents.", Sam said.

Danny gave a confused look. Sam pointed towards the ceiling with a deadpanned look on her face. Danny looked up and saw Brina standing on the ceiling. Good thing she was not wearing any shoes or he would be washing the ceiling. She tried to jump off the ceiling but only found herself to go back up and smack the back of her head into the ceiling.

"Okay, how the heck am I suppose to get down?", Brina asked.

"I am so glad it's summer...", Danny muttered to himself, "I will talk to you guys later."

"Don't forget we are going to the movies tomorrow.", Sam said holding up her movie ticket.

"I won't...", Danny said and with that, exited out of the video chat.

"Don't leave me up here!", Brina whined as she kept trying and failing to get down, "GET ME DOWN!"

Danny mentally snickered at the memories Brina's predicament brought to the surface. He grabbed Brina's outstretched hand, and yanked her back to the ground. Brina sighed in relief when she finally had her feet on the ground.

"Thanks.", Brina said, "What am I going to have to do to stay on the ground, wear weights?"

"Tried that, doesn't work...", Danny said.

"Dang it!", Brina said.

"The only thing I can think of that would at least help is using the ghost proof fishing line as some sort of net to keep you from falling through the bed.", Danny said.

"Wow... When I thought nothing else could happen in my sleep after I stop wetting the bed, this happens.", Brina said, "Brings back the smelly memories..."

"You should just keep stuff like that to yourself.", Danny said, mildly disgusted that she brought that up.

"Okay.", Brina said, "So how long does it take for them to go to the store? Getting my medicine shouldn't take this long."

"It will take awhile if fudge or ghosts are involved. Even longer if both are.", Danny said.

The day the Box Ghost decided to play in the box section of Wall 2 Wall Mart was still very fresh in his mind. It was also the same day that his dad was looking for some exotic fudge to try. That was one the top ten most embarrassing days that he had spent with his parents. Jack and Maddie wound up covering everything and everyone, minus the Box Ghost, with the Ectoplasm from their weapons. That included the clerks, the manager, themselves, and shoppers. To his never ending surprise, they didn't get banned from the store, but they were going to be watched more closely every time they went.

"If that's the case, then we could just go off and do our own thing.", Brina said, and then her clothes promptly turned invisible, revealing her undergarments.

Brina squeaked and promptly turned red. Danny covered his eyes in horror. Just how many times was he going to see Brina naked? Due to Brina's extreme embarrassment, she then completely turned invisible.

"Actually, practice is going to be our first priority.", Danny gagged, trying to erase the image of Brina's partial nudity.

* * *

><p><em>In the lab, again...<em>

"So why are we down here?", Brina asked, "Couldn't we do it outside?"

"Do you really want to risk getting caught or something like that?", Danny asked as he dug through a drawer.

"No.", Brina said bluntly.

Danny pulled out a remote and pressed the button. Various parts of an obstacle course popped out of the floor, ceiling, and walls. Brina stared at the obstacle course.

"Let me guess, I am going have to do this?", Brina asked flatly.

Danny nodded.

"Dang it... I _hate_ obbys...", Brina muttered, obviously not wanting to do it, "How am I exactly suppose to do this? In human or ghost form?"

Danny shot her a 'what do you think' look and pointed at the ceiling.

"Oh...", Brina said as she glared at the hoops on the ceiling, "If I screw up, don't you dare take any pictures. I don't want to look like a nitwit."

Brina took a look a good look at the obstacle course and began to play out a possible scenario in her head. It involved finishing with her pride and dignity intact. An idea then popped into her head, maybe she could worm her way out of this. She smirked and turned to Danny.

"I'm done.", Brina said.

"You didn't even do _anything_!", Danny exasperated.

"I visualized the whole scenario out in my head.", Brina said in a somewhat monotone and tried to leave.

"Oh no you don't. You have to actually do it.", Danny said as he blocked Brina's path.

"But!", Brina protested.

"Now...", Danny said, not catering into Brina's will.

Brina and Danny locked into a staring contest of sorts. Neither intended to bend into the other's will. Eventually, Brina gave up, feeling it was going to take forever to get through it. She hated giving up, but she knew there was no point when something could go on for a _long_ time.

"Fine!", Brina groaned, frustrated she wasn't getting her way, "How am I exactly suppose to change?"

"You have to think about turning into a ghost when you want to go ghost.", Danny said.

Brina gave a dumbfound look at the simple answer to the point she was unaware that her facial expression clear read 'Are you kidding me'. She felt highly insulted by the fact the world made the hardest thing to comprehend in her mind so utterly simple. She mentally face palmed in anger. Thank goodness mind reading wasn't a ghost power or she would be dead meat right now just from what she was thinking.

'_WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THE UNIVERSE AND MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A STINKIN' MORON?!_', Brina screamed in her head, '_GRRRRRRRRR!_'

Brina closed her eyes began to think about becoming a ghost. It wasn't really easy as it sounded though. Too bad it didn't recover Brina's lost pride though. She kept digging deeper and deeper, trying to find the mental trigger to transforming. She was about to ask for what she was exactly looking for when she felt herself leave the ground. Strangely enough, she did not feel her head hit the ceiling.

'_Not again... I didn't want to float!_', Brina groaned in her head.

Brina opened her eyes and saw Danny smiling. She cocked an eyebrow. In the past, when someone smiled at her when she was doing something, it was mainly because she failed to do something correctly and precise.

"What are you smiling about?", Brina asked, trying her best not to sound rude, "Is it because I wound up flying instead of transforming?"

"Don't have to be rude about it. And no, you actually did it successfully.", Danny said.

Due to Brina's forever hyper-aware senses, she caught a 'lucky' being muttered under Danny's breath. Brina smirked and cheered silently. Finally something she did right on her first try. This perked her up a bit, but not enough for her to deny the fact she still hated obstacle courses.

"Does this mean I can get out of this?", Brina asked a little too hopefully.

"No.", Danny said firmly.

"GAH!", Brina groaned in anger as she yanked on her own pigtails, causing the odangos to tighten up a bit.

'_Does the world hate me or something?!_', Brina thought with rage, '_I just want to go play my games and get some pictures touched up so I can sell them as prints on the DemonArt website!_'

Brina, with a very clumsy/sloppy flight pattern, floated over to the beginning of the obstacle course. Her face had a highly aggravated expression. With a large huff, she begun to do the course. And it was a mess. She kept bumping into objects, got stuck in some objects, was nearly smacked into a wall by a bat, and among other things. This was all amusing at first, but three quarters way through, Danny was questioning himself if this was the best way to help her. By the point, she was covered in bruises, cuts, and had a goose egg on her forehead from all the times she was smacked. Now he could understand why she hated obstacle courses so much. By the time Brina finished, her foul mood was very clear.

"Happy?", Brina asked.

"At least we know what not to use now.", Danny sighed and pressed another button on the remote, reverting the lab back to the way it was.

"No dip...", Brina whispered to herself, "Is there any better way?"

"I am not sure... I never taught anyone how to use ghost powers in the first place.", Danny said.

Brina's eye twitched promptly.

"And _why_ didn't you bring that up _sooner_?", Brina asked, "Oh never mind! I don't feel like knowing right now!"

With that, Brina unknowingly went back into human form as she stomped up the stairs.

"Note to self: Don't make her do an obstacle course.", Danny said slightly annoyed, "She will just make a mess and have a really bad attitude afterwards..."

* * *

><p><em>Later on that evening...<em>

Brina was in her room, relaxing from the long, hectic day. She sat in front of her laptop, publishing the new prints she had made recently and making sure her funds went to the bank account her parents had set up for her before they died. After that was done, she popped in her Civilization IV CD and began to play as a happy civilization with Free Religion and Free Speech. This distraction kept her from thinking about everything that has happened, failing to notice her adoptive parents were _now_ home, and effectively cooling her off. She failed to notice the invisibility issues that always reared in due to how distracted she was.

Brina, a little while later, decided to do some over killing on one of the AI civilizations. It was the one that didn't accept her decision on how her civilization was being run and got angry that she rejected Communism and Islam three times in a row.

'_Would that AI quit spamming these 'requests'? They sound way too demanding, and besides, my civilization is happy as can be at the moment._', Brina thought, '_Besides, that pesky computer player has FIVE cities in ANARCHY due to poor living._'

The AI was so lucky she wasn't in the Future Era yet, or she would have nuked them like no tomorrow. Well, that was the step after taking over the cities that were in anarchy. Brina turned her attention to the clock. She decided to save and quit her game and see what Jack and Maddie were up to.

Brina raced down the stairs, paying no attention to where her feet landed. When she least expected it, her heel slipped as it missed one of the steps. Brina came down the rest of the way down on her backside. Jack and Maddie raced to Brina in concern.

"Are you okay?", Maddie asked.

"Was it a ghost?", Jack asked.

"I am fine. This has happened to me so many times, I have lost count. My heel slipped on the stairs when I was running.", Brina said, "And no ghosts were involved, just my choppy motor skills."

"Are you sure you don't need anything?", Maddie asked.

"An ice pack would be good right now...", Brina said sheepishly as she got up and rubbed her backside.

* * *

><p>Dinner was interesting... It was literally the night of the living chicken, much to Danny and Jazz's annoyance and embarrassment. Turns out, Jack had put the chicken into the Ecto Cooker when Maddie wasn't looking after she said not to. The result, a 'living' headless chicken running around the house. It took about thirty minutes to catch the loose Ectoplasm powered dinner. It only took that long because Jack kept accidentally letting it get away when he brought out a failed invention.<p>

The ending consisted of ordering pizza, Maddie hiding the Ecto Cooker from Jack, and Brina epically failing at making a good quip. Brina ended up making herself look like a jerk rather than a comedian, according to Jazz. She was then told by Maddie to try to think before speaking, something Brina always failed to do. Danny then made a rather cheesy comment that made Jazz groan and Brina fall out,_ not through_, of her chair laughing. That was when Jazz noticed something weird.

"Okay kiddos! We are going to go invent something to reverse the effects of cooking with the Ecto Cooker!", Jack said as he grabbed Maddie and dragged her into the lab.

"I got to go pee...", Brina said as she got up and left for the bathroom.

"Danny, did you notice how Brina doesn't have issues like you did with intangibility?", Jazz asked.

"Who told you my pants kept falling down around girls?", Danny hissed, then realizing that he admitted the most embarrassing thing about the first two months.

"Your pants kept falling down around girls?", Jazz asked, leading to a dead beat pause.

"I'd rather not talk about...", Danny muttered as he began to blush in embarrassment, "But what about her not having problems with intangibility?"

"I was reading that book mom and dad brought home. It gave me an idea to look at blogs by people with Autism and their family members.", Jazz said, "Turns out she _could_ be learning control at a faster rate than you."

"How is that even possible? She can barely keep her clothes from turning invisible.", Danny gagged, "And I am still waiting for that brain bleach."

"I said I wasn't sure, Danny!", Jazz said in annoyance, "To be sure, we need to give her some sort of task that she shouldn't know how to do."

"What are we going to make her do? Catch the Box Ghost?", Danny asked.

"Are you really going to torture her with hours of 'BEWARE' and 'FEAR ME'?", Jazz deadpanned, "Besides, do you want him to go looking for Pandora's Box again?"

"Now that you mention that, definitely a bad idea...", Danny said, remembering that incident, "So what do you think would be a good task?"

* * *

><p>"Chess? Really?", Danny asked, unimpressed by Jazz's idea, "Are you asking for me to invite <em>Vlad<em> over, just to _play_ chess with a girl he _never_ met? Aren't you forgetting something? He's my archenemy!"

Jazz placed the last chess piece on the board and turned to her brother. She placed a hand on her hip and frowned.

"Do you honestly believe I would ask you to invite him over after trying to make us kill each other?", Jazz asked, annoyed at her brother's assumption.

"Then who is going to play against her? Dad?", Danny asked making Jazz face palm.

"Me, Danny!", Jazz said.

"You play chess?", Danny asked.

"You are so clueless sometimes... The library has annual chess matches. The prize is a free book of your choice from.", Jazz said, "How else do you think I get my never ending supply of books?"

"Oh...", Danny said, turning beet red, "I will go get her then."

Danny went upstairs to get Brina. It didn't take long to start something. Jazz could hear Brina complain that she busy and wanted to finish something. She sighed as she heard the loud running from above her head. After fifteen minutes, Danny, still in human form, phased through the ceiling with Brina in a headlock. Brina looked really ticked off and ready to _attempt_ to beat someone. She seethed some unclear words as her eyes changed to a golden yellow briefly.

"Couldn't you have done it without making her angry?", Jazz asked.

"I tried to, but she was way too absorbed in what she was doing.", Danny said.

Brina huffed, not amused that she got dragged away from something she was enjoying and the fact that her routine got disturbed. She crossed her arms as she blew on the thick strand of hair that grew from her widow's peak.

'_Can't I ever do anything in peace?_', Brina thought bitterly as Danny released her.

"So _why_ did I have to be dragged down here?", Brina asked.

Jazz approached Brina with a piece of paper in hand. She gave it to Brina, which the latter examined. It had pictures of chess pieces and the legal moves they could make, including Castling and En Passant, and the basic rules of the game.

"A help sheet for chess?", Brina asked, highly confused.

"I want to play a game of chess with you. You know, so we can get to know each other better.", Jazz said, trying to sound convincing.

Danny rolled his eyes, noticing the unneeded extra amount of 'we aren't up to anything' in Jazz's voice. But to his never ending surprise, Brina was convinced. She was either having a blonde moment, or she wasn't as smart as she seemed. Jazz on the other hand knew that Brina was in reality having trouble comprehending and connecting the subtle social aspects involving Jazz's overdone innocent tone of voice.

"But I never played chess before. I have only watched my birth parents play it on their computers.", Brina said.

"That's why I gave you the sheet, to help you play.", Jazz said, "So do you want to play?"

"I guess I could.", Brina sighed, "I know if I don't, I will just get bothered again."

Brina sat on the side that had the black chess pieces. She was the one who was challenged, and as far as she knew, white always went first. She figured she should just give the white to Jazz and save the hassle. As soon as Jazz sat down, the game began. The idea of winning was not on Jazz's mind. She was more focused on how Brina processed new experiences and psychoanalyzing her. But in Brina's case, Brina wanted to win and was going to try her best to do so.

And that's when the pieces went moving all over the board. Danny was still in the same room, bored as heck. He was wondering who in their right frame of mind would find this fun.

'_I can only seeing Jazz and the fruitloop playing chess for fun..._', Danny thought, '_But obviously not together._'

A typical thought for a teenager who would want to play multiplayer video games where something exciting happened every two seconds and hang out with friends.

Jazz noted how Brina seemed to get a fast grab on what she needed to do. Brina, within the first eight rounds, had completely barricaded her king and queen with her rooks, pawns, bishops, and knights in a square that had a line of remaining pawns on the left and right.

'_She could be possibly afraid of being attacked in some way or form if she built this defense around her queen and king._', Jazz thought.

It seemed a bit flexible with it's offensive and defensive properties. There was a flaw however, Brina would need to eventually attack, and she didn't seem like she would anytime soon. As soon as Brina snatched one of Jazz's pieces, she retreated the piece used until Jazz approached again. Brina also seemed hesitant when it came to using her queen, rooks, and bishops. It was as if she were afraid to sacrifice them.

'_She must have a fear of making a fatal mistake. She knows one wrong move with those pieces and she would lose._', Jazz thought, '_She doesn't realize she is in the perfect position to kick my butt, so that means she might be a bit clueless like my brother._'

In the end, Jazz won. Brina obviously missed the opportunity to beat Jazz, and was unaware she could take it. Brina smashed her face into the board with a groan.

"I lost...", Brina moaned in annoyance.

'_Adding the fact she hates losing to the list._', Jazz thought.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Brina. Everyone loses from time to time.", Jazz said, "No one can be perfect at everything."

"I know.", Brina said, "I just feel terrible whenever I lose."

"You may feel that way, but you actually played pretty well for a beginner.", Jazz said with a smile, "Just keep on practicing and it will get easier. Trust me."

Jazz turned to face her brother only to find that he had run off. There must have been another ghost attack. Then there was the fact he was bored out of his mind watching them play. Either way, psychological stuff had never fascinated her little brother as much as it did for her.

Brina yawned and began to shiver a bit. Jazz for a second thought she had a ghost sense like her brother, only to find Brina to get up and have droopy eyes. That shot down that thought really quickly.

"I'm tired... Good night...", Brina said in a tired voice and trudged off.

Jazz looked at her watch and saw it was 10:00 PM. She figured it would be best to go to her room, jot down what she learned from playing chess with Brina, and go to bed.


	3. Inner Turmoil

**Binas:** Hey guys! Time for chapter three! :3 I hope you guys enjoy this segment! I will also like to say, this chapter took longer due to doing some research that involved dates (school dates).

Here is the Illinois high school schedule, in a clear and concise format. I am not including spring, Thanksgiving, or fall breaks in this run down schedule list. That would make this more confusing (but I will say they still exist in-universe).

August 18th (Freshmen only)/19th - December 22nd (First semester)  
>January 6th - May 28th (Second semester)<p>

I will be using that schedule for my story since I am on board with the whole "Amity Park is in Illinois" theory.

And yes, I am going to manipulate the timeline a bit more in future to fit the flow of of this story. And I am aware of the canon series's "Not Allowed to Age" Trope and that Danny, Sam, and Tucker (all three are a year older than Brina) are suppose to be Seniors by the end of the series. For my story's purposes, they are going to be sophomores when school gets back in, just like how Brina will be a sophomore. Jazz of course is a senior (so she gets to go to school a bit later).

Also, Brina's middle name Oxana (pronounced as "Ahk-zah-nah"). It means hospitality/welcoming or the stranger/foreigner. It's suppose to be ironic because she starts out as a bit of a jerk with trickster qualities. This also refers to her Ukrainian heritage (The rest of her name refers to the Scottish/Celtic part of her heritage). Yes, Oxana is an Ukrainian name, not some pun on Code: Lyoko's XANA (which happens to be pronounced "Zah-nah"). Then again... She is a bit reckless and tries to go by logic... So, an unintentional reference to a diabolical multiagent computer program that wants to take over the world?

Brina's ghost form now has a concrete name now. Her ghost form's name is... Oxana. Yeah, Brina is not very creative name wise... All of her creativity is in the more artistic subjects like drawing and photography. Hey, anything is better than calling yourself the Whizzer (Trust me, The Whizzer is Marvel's worst knock off of the Flash ever).

And as for sensing ghosts, as of this moment, Brina can't. She already has her normal five senses on hyperactive, so I would be being very cruel (crueler than normal actually). I am not sure if I will change this later though.

Another note, this chapter took so long because I was not satisfied with how it was turning out in the movies. So I decided to scrap the idea of showing what happens the day that our favorite ghost fighting trio go to the movies (refer to chapter 2). I also blame the ever addictive TvTropes website... I couldn't resist that site's addictiveness...

Now just sit back, listen to your favorite songs, and read and review. I love hearing back from everyone.

**Fun** **Facts:**

* Did you know that people with Autism/Asperger's have a higher fluid intelligence than someone without Autism/Asperger's?

* Also, did you know that sometimes people with Autism fight with themselves on a daily basis? Sometimes we have to fight ourselves just to keep us from going out of line. We know right from wrong, but the part we fight doesn't. So yeah, takes fighting with yourself to strange new level.

* Brina was adopted on August 6th.

**Reviews:**

**LunaClefairy:** It took a lot of thinking on how to make Brina act in those situations, and I am glad she came off in a good way. One of my writing talents in being able to make a comedic scene in almost anything I write (that and creating characters that can be related to in some way if I try hard enough). And yeah, smite me. I suck at subtle stuff. :P

**me** (Guest 1; chapter 2; 1/3/2015): Correct! :3

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>The week rolled on by at a snail's pace. Brina anxiously held her breath, fearing that any moment that she would once again be rejected like she had in the past. Only this time, she would be an even bigger screw up. Now her infamous disappearing acts became literal and in her mind, make her seem more and more unappealing. It was bad enough many people accused of her being anorexic when she wasn't, singled her out for her mental short comings, and her turbulent temper.<p>

By the time it passed the fifth day mark, Brina noticed that she was still in the Fenton's wild household. She was still their adopted kid and had no signs of being rejected (Yet). This caused a small amount of her anxiety to be lifted off her shoulders. She began to start coming out of her shell a bit, but it was not enough to keep her from eavesdropping in on conversations that hinted at anything about her. In the end of each eavesdropping episode, she would brutally kick herself in her mind for being so over paranoid over something as small such as 'a possible get together with Vlad' or something like that.

Brina saw only one ghost fight, despite the fact there were at least over a dozen over a week period of time. That once ghost fight happened to be the one involving the Box Ghost. Brina was very unimpressed by the Box Ghost and immediately said that she was not going to fight and saying she had better things to do like practicing her photography skills while flying. So yeah, Danny wasn't going to be getting a side kick anytime soon.

Then there was he fact Danny caught her defacing Amity Park's welcome sign. At first he thought she was using actual paint and chewed her out about it. When she frankly revealed it was just liquid-chalk-in-a-can, Danny sighed in relief. At least it would rinse away in the rain. He had to admit, the caricatures of the people she drew were amusing. However, he didn't want to know the reason why she found it to be a good idea to squeeze one hundred and ten doodles with literal arsefaces on the welcome sign. But the end result was that he was still annoyed at her little act of vandalism and recklessness.

It was now August the 18th, the first day of torture to any teenager who didn't love school. Brina tried to sleep in to avoid going to school. That plan failed epically. She was horrible at the art of fake sleeping and was practically dragged out of bed by Jazz at the end of her charade.

Brina quickly threw on her maroon t-shirt and red bell bottom yoga pants. She dashed out of her bedroom as she slipped on her shoes. She tripped on her own feet and once more came falling down the stairs. She was lucky that all she got was a sore bottom and not a broken neck. A bruised butt, that would heal a lot quicker than it used to now that she was half-ghost. But however, she lost one of her most common reasons to be a bit of an arse when people get on her nerves.

At breakfast, Jack decided to whip out a new invention out of the blue. It looked like a cross between a glue gun and a water gun with a purple dome on top and sported the infamous swirling green F branded on both sides of it's large barrel. Danny nearly got hit by a stream of a sticky green substance that looked like Ectoplasm. He managed to duck in time to avoid the poorly aimed blast. Brina tried not to laugh and then was nearly hit by a second stream of the substance. That shut her up rather quickly.

"Sorry kids!", Jack said as he tried to get the lever on the invention unstuck, "This new invention doesn't want to obey its creator!"

Another stream zoomed past the two hybrids. Brina held up her empty plate like a shield, not caring about the left over syrup from her pancakes that got all over her. Danny gulped, kind of already having an idea of what the answer was going to be for the question he was going to ask.

"What is it suppose to do?", Danny asked, slightly nervous at the jammed weapon.

Jack's new toy at that moment finally behaved, allowing Jack to turn it off. With that situation now over with, Jack was happy to blabber on his latest invention.

"This baby here is the Fenton Ghost Glue Gun!", Jack said waving the gun around happily, "It glues the ghosts in place until it gets sucked up! This invention oughta make catching the ghost boy easier so we can tear him apart molecule by molecule!"

A few small drops began leaking from the gun's tip, making Danny very uncomfortable. Brina on the other hand just blinked at the invention, not even sure if she should congratulate Jack, or just be blunt and tell him what exactly was on her mind... The idea of how stupid and impractical the invention sounded. The small drops began to become another torrent of anti-ghost glue once more. Danny quickly grabbed the still Brina and got away from the invention.

"After I get all the kinks out of this thing!", Jack said trying to keep the gun in control, "A little help here! The Fenton Ghost Glue Gun is out of control!"

Without hanging around another second, Danny and Brina darted out the door with their backpacks as if their lives depended on it. And in a way, it did... Thankfully, they left in time because the invention exploded as soon as Brina and Danny got to the sidewalk.

"And it just blew up...", Jack said, really disappointed as he pouted at his invention, "Note to self: Don't play with untested inventions without Maddie being around."

* * *

><p>After arriving at school, Danny tried to keep Brina from crash landing and failed epically. Brina had landed in a garbage can from going hog wild in the air. Her flying was still off balance and she nearly crashed into something every five minutes. The only thing she seemed to be able to dodge were birds that she nearly flew into several times.<p>

"I am not sure what's harder: keeping my dad from doing something embarrassing, or keeping Brina from getting into some sort of trouble.", Danny mused to himself as he saw Brina phase out of the garbage and it's disgusting contents.

"Hopefully that is the last trash can I wind up in. Ever.", Brina said as she leered at the can she fell in.

Danny ducked behind the trash can and transformed back into his human form. He looked around for Brina and went wide eyed in panic. Brina was still in ghost form and was about to enter the school. Of all the risky, careless, and just poorly thought out things he has seen (or done himself), this was by far the one that took place as number one in all three categories. He quickly rushed to Brina and got her attention.

"What is it now?", Brina asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something?", Danny asked.

"Like what?", Brina asked, "You saw me brushing my hair and teeth."

"You can't go exactly go waltzing into the school in ghost form for no reason.", Danny whispered as one of the band geeks passed by.

Brina looked at herself then gave a sheepish look.

"I guess I forgot I was even like this...", Brina said rubbing the back of her head and tried to look as innocent as possible.

Brina let the pastel blue rings appear and was about to transform back into her human form. Danny at that moment once again took action. He pushed Brina into the garbage can to hide her transformation. A few seconds later, a rather irked and human looking Brina came to the surface of the trash.

"What the heck was that for?!", Brina asked rudely as her eyes began to glow, "Didn't I just say I didn't want to even be in this can?!"

"Hello! Are you just looking for trouble and an operating table?", Danny said, not too impressed with Brina's now crass attitude.

"What does an operating table have to do with anything?", Brina asked, "I don't have appendicitis, a deadly tumor, or any other nasty stuff like that!"

Danny sighed and buried his face into his right hand. How _dense_ could she be? Especially when Jazz said that Brina was smart. This was not the ideal start of the first day back he had in mind. In fact, this was the _exact_ opposite.

"For your safety, don't go ghost or turn back into a human when there are people who could be watching.", Danny said, "I can promise you it won't end well if they see you."

"Okay, okay! No need to on harp me. I will try to remember that.", Brina said.

Brina once more turned intangible and phased out of the trash can. With that, she darted into the school building, ready to get in, do what ever needed to get done, and get it all over with. And unfortunately, this was going to be another headache day for poor Danny.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was packed to the brim with students. In fact, it was so crowed, the teachers had a hard time getting students to form a line in front of the tables that had their grade levels. Then there was the fact they were trying (and not having much luck) to arrange the students in alphabetical order to make it easier on the people passing out the schedules. So far, it was calm for the most part...<p>

"FENTOAD!"

Well, almost calm...

Danny sighed, wondering why the universe was screwing with him. Dash lifted Danny off the ground by his shirt and brought him too close for comfort. Danny would quip about how bad Dash's breath smelled, but it would just cause a few more problems.

"I hope you didn't forget what the first day of school means over your little break.", Dash sneered.

"Uh... It means I should get my schedule?", Danny asked as he held his nose, trying to ward off Dash's dragon breath.

"Wrong answer!", Dash said, "It means this!"

Dash dropped Danny on the ground and quickly grabbed the poor half ghost by the boxers (which was red with white polka dots). Once he had a firm grip, he lifted Danny off the ground by the elastic band of his underwear. Danny yelped in pain from of the atomic wedgie as Dash laughed at the priceless look. Dash then gave the grand finale and pulled Danny's underwear over his eyes. Danny stumbled around as he tried to remove his underwear the old fashion way. Well, at least the underwear hid Danny's eyes as they briefly glowed green. Dash and a bunch of the other kids who were in viewing range laughed.

"See ya later, Fenton!", Dash sneered with a nasty smile and walked away.

Danny finally was able to remove his underwear from his head. He went back to his spot in line, secretly plotting a small bit of payback for Dash...

* * *

><p>(Tucker's Schedule: First Period: English II, Second Period: Spanish II, Third Period: Sewing II, Fourth Period: Geometry, Fifth Period: Health, Sixth Period: Computers II)<p>

"So, what did you get for classes this year?", Tucker asked.

Danny handed Tucker his schedule. On the schedule it said "First period: English II, Second Period: Spanish II, Third Period: Astronomy II, Fourth Period: Geometry, Fifth Period: Health, Sixth Period: Chemistry". Tucker blinked at the schedule before snickering.

"Don't tell me that you are mopping all because of Geometry! I heard that class is way easier than Algebra!", Tucker said, "And that is coming from the survey that the D-average students took!"

"It's not that...", Danny said then a beat of silence.

Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, it's because of Geometry... I'm bad at math!", Danny said as he hung his head in defeat.

"Relax, dude. At least you still have your favorite class of the day...", Tucker said nudging Danny lightly.

"I guess that's one thing to be glad about.", Danny said with a smile.

"Also, if makes you feel any better, we have first, second, and fifth periods together.", Tucker said.

"You choose sewing and computers again, didn't you?", Danny asked.

"What can I say? Girls like techno geeks who can make one of a kind love poems on cloth!", Tucker said.

Danny snickered, knowing how bad Tucker's poetry was. In seventh grade Tucker made the most hilariously bad love poem ever. The girl who he written the poem for practically beaten Tucker up after the line about her breast size. That was also the same day Tucker's romance life went down the toilet.

"Hey guys!"

Danny and Tucker turned to the direction they heard Sam's voice coming from. She was holding her schedule in one hand and a text book in the other.

"So what did you get for your schedule?", Danny asked.

"Oh just English II, Art, French II, Geometry, Health, and Chemistry. And yes in that exact order.", Sam said and cringed when she came to 'Health', "My parents forced me to take Health after hearing about the Sex-Ed course it includes."

"What did they threaten you with?", Tucker asked, "It can't be so bad."

"It was either Health class or them signing me up for cheer-leading against my will.", Sam said with a disgust filled shudder, "They even showed me the uniform I would have to wear..."

"Oh that is bad...", Tucker said with a cringe.

"So what about you guys?", Sam asked.

"From the looks of it, all three of us have the same English, Geometry, and Health classes.", Danny said.

"I am not sure if I should be happy or concerned.", Sam said, "Did you two sign up for Health just for the pictures that get shown?"

"Uhh...", Danny and Tucker said, looking at each other for some help, "Well..."

Sam face palmed as the two boys blushed in perversion induced embarrassment. The answer became clear as glass with their uncertain looks. Tucker and Danny's wide eyes began to scream 'don't kill us'.

"You know what, don't even bother answering. I think I already know the answer.", Sam said with annoyance evident.

'_All teenage boys are perverts..._', Sam thought with a mental eye roll, '_Even the ones with ghost powers..._'

The warning bell then rang. So far, no ghosts decided to interrupt. The trio took this as a sign of things finally looking up and rushed to their shared first period class. Little did they know, something was going on in the background.

* * *

><p>(Brina's Schedule: First period: English II, Second Period: French II, Third Period: Algebra II, Fourth Period: Art, Fifth Period: Health, Sixth Period: Chemistry)<p>

Brina sat at a table in the cafeteria, with a neon pink India Ink pen in hand. In front of her was her schedule and her copy of the map of the school. She begun marking the map with her class periods, so she would know where she was going for the next few days. As she marked the paper, she couldn't help but think of some rather negative thoughts.

'_What if the teachers think I terrible? I know I do bad things sometimes, but I only do them as a message._', Brina thought as her expression slipped from its normal emotionless facade into a slightly worried look, '_What if they don't understand my problems and leave me in the dust? What if some arsehole takes advantage of that?_'

All of this worrying caused Brina's writing hand to begin flickering in and out of the visible spectrum. Brina didn't care about it. If this town was as dumb as they said it was, then she had nothing to worry about. She had more important things to worry about like surviving high school and living with a family that could kick her out at a moment's notice for a slip up. Well or what she thought on that second thought. She didn't know that Jack and Maddie wouldn't let anything happen to any of their babies, whether birthed by them or not. She felt as if the only one she could trust was herself.

"Well, now that I am done, I should go look for my first period...", Brina said to herself.

With that, she walked off with her eyes expanding their focus on both the map and her surroundings. Her birth parents always spoke against her Multi-tasking, but here, she needed to Multi-task to make it.

As Brina was about to turn on the hallway that contained her first period class, she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you are going!"

Brina looked up from her map and saw a Latino girl standing before her. She wore clothes that were very form revealing, and belly button reveal too. The girl had teal eyes and black hair pulled back by a headband.

"I'm sorry. I was more focused on my map.", Brina said.

The girl cringed once she got a good look at Brina.

"Bell bottoms? EW! That is so 70's. And that hair style is just ridiculous.", The girl said as if she had bile in her mouth, "You are obviously fashion blind."

"Geez, I haven't noticed.", Brina snarked, "What's next, going to pick on me for my Autism?"

"So you are retarded as well! It so fits since you can't even dress yourself properly!", The girl said and begun laughing.

Brina's face scrunched up tremendously. Her fists clenched as a growl escaped her lips and her eyes glowed golden-yellow intensely.

"I. AM. NOT. RETARDED!", Brina exploded and ran up close to the girl, ignoring the rules of personal space.

"You did not just raised your voice at me.", The girl said, "And get get out of my bubble, retard!"

"OH YES I DID!", Brina shrieked in an even louder voice, "AND YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP! NOBODY GETS AWAY WITH CALLING ME RETARDED! I HATE THAT WORD!"

Brina quickly ran off in blind rage. The girl barely had time to process what had happened as Brina seemed to have vanished. However in reality, Brina was high on the adrenaline that was being pumped rampantly through her scrawny body. And don't forget the fact Brina kept accidentally flickering in and out of visibility.

Brina's mad dash led her into the girl's restroom, where she locked herself in. She heard the warning bell ring, but didn't care about going to class at this point. The teacher could drop dead for all she cared.

The adrenaline ceased it's input and allowed Brina to come back down to Earth. Brina began to cry to herself. She hated her blind rage tendencies and how that she was easily provoked. Sure, she didn't mind getting irritated, but blind rage was another story for her. It made her feel as if she lost the fight against herself. She didn't like the fact that a part of her would go as far as suggesting fecal smearing or beat up someone who even looked at her wrong. She fought with that part of her dawn to dusk.

* * *

><p>In the trio's first period class, Mr Lancer was calling role. In the background, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were passing notes and using hand signals to get the pieces of paper between them effectively. However, the notes that were exchanged were not very serious. In fact, they were rather immature in nature.<p>

'**So which ghosts do you like to torture by them pairing up in the thermos? :D**', Tucker wrote.

Danny had to think about that. He did find enjoyment in tormenting Skulker by sticking him with the Box Ghost, especially after what the former pulled. Skulker was really ticked off after that incident. Then the time he stuffed Vlad with Klemper in the thermos was also a good one. Vlad's desire to get rid of the thorn in his side became stronger, but it was worth every second of hearing the fruitloop's anger filled words.

However, nothing could match up with the time he put the Lunch Lady and the Box Ghost in the thermos together. It was a very disturbing experience. He could hear the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady make out in the thermos rather loudly. When he released them he found some funky smelling white Ectoplasm leaking out of the top, which was totally gross. Poor Danny was forced to leave the thermos lying around in the lab and grab a different one. He so didn't want to touch that love making thermos again. Besides, he could care less about what his parents did with it.

'**I would say as long it wasn't the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady, I am good with sticking any two that don't get along together in the same thermos. :P**', Danny wrote.

'**Why? Did something happen?**', Sam wrote.

Danny didn't want to think of this at all. It was just so gross.

'**All I can say is, we might be seeing a baby Box Lunch in nine months... O.e**', Danny wrote.

The disgusted look on Sam and Tucker's faces sold what they were thinking. They didn't need to know anymore information that that to know what had happened.

"Ms. Wallace.", Mr. Lancer called out.

No answer. There was an empty desk near the front of the room.

"Absent...", Mr. Lancer said, disappointed by this out come and continued the role call.

'**Did you know that Brina was suppose to be in this class?**', Tucker wrote and passed the note .

'**No I didn't. She ran off on me when we first got here.**', Danny wrote.

'**This is bad. What if she says too much like last time? We are just so lucky this town has an IQ of zero!**', Sam wrote.

'**Who should go look for her?**', Danny wrote.

'**You obviously. What if one of our enemies who isn't the Box Ghost or Bertrand shows up? I don't think a lip stick gun will exactly cut it by itself.**', Tucker wrote.

'**Good point.**', Danny wrote.

The moment Mr. Lancer finished role call, the door opened to reveal a janitor who was with Brina. Brina's eyes were puffy, showing that she obviously had been crying. Murmurs of 'crybaby' erupted in the forms of whispers around the room.

"I found this student locked in the girl's bathroom. Please tell me that this is the class she belongs in.", The janitor said, showing his annoyance that he had to drag the girl around.

"That depends. What is her name?", Mr. Lancer said.

"I'm Brina Wallace...", Brina said really quietly.

'**Okay, I know this is completely rude, but who in their right frame of mind goes sulking in a bathroom?**', Tucker wrote.

'**You are so insensitive, Tuck... -.-**', Sam wrote.

"I will not tolerate skipping, especially on the first day of school. Detention.", Mr. Lancer said.

Brina looked at the floor, refusing to speak a word. She walked her desk and sat there, allowing herself to escape into her own mind, the one place that she felt safe to be in.

'**What do you think happened? :/**', Danny wrote.

'**Whatever happened, I think it must have happened when she ran off. Looks like she became a target rather fast.**', Tucker wrote.

'**Let's hope she doesn't use her powers to get revenge like a certain someone... -.-**', Sam wrote.

Danny blinked at what Sam wrote. He knew they were talking about him and the notable times he used Intangibility to fill Dash's locker with teddy bears and toilet paper. Then there was that one time he made Dash fall into a mop bucket via Overshadowing and stuffed frogs down the jock's pants while invisible.

'**Come on, that time I put frogs in Dash's pants was funny! :)**', Danny wrote.

'**Did you learn _anything_ from the Poindexter Incident? You are so dense! -.-**', Sam wrote.

'**Come on you two lovebirds! Just say I love you and make everything all better! Maybe it will cure Danny's denseness! :D**', Tucker wrote.

Sam shot daggers at Tucker and gave the note to Danny. Danny joined in and glared at Tucker as well. Tucker sweated under the intense glares he was receiving.

"I was kidding!", Tucker said.

"Mr. Foley, since you seem so talkative today, why don't you read the short story 'Masquerade of the Red Death' for us?", Mr. Lancer asked.

Tucker cursed his luck and began reading the short story to the class. Little did they know, a certain spy bug was crawling around...

* * *

><p>By the end of the school day, Danny had to leave class five times. Three of those times was for the Box Ghost, who managed to escape capture the first two times. The fourth time was at lunch and involved a twenty foot tall lizard ghost that thought trees were toys and kept throwing them all over the place. Sam hated that one immensely due to its destruction of nature. The fifth time was for the Lunch Ghost, who was acting more bipolar than normal and seemed to be craving what she suggested. That proved the fact that she was now pregnant, much to Danny's disgust.<p>

"Is it just me, or does a pregnant Lunch Lady ghost seem funny?", Tucker asked.

"It's just you.", Sam deadpanned.

"So, who wants to go crush some people on Doomed tonight?", Danny asked.

"Dude, do you even have to ask?", Tucker asked with a smile.

"Come on, last one logged in has to drink the most disgusting thing ever!", Danny said.

"By disgusting, do you mean Kiwi Fudge milkshakes with bacon crumbs?", Sam gagged.

"No, besides that stuff tastes good!", Danny said.

"I wonder where you got that... Acquired taste from.", Sam said, cringing in disgust, "I can find a dozen reasons why that milkshake flavor would be revolting!"

"It's not revolting! It's innovative and an experience that anyone would love!", Tucker said.

"Again, it's still disgusting.", Sam said.

"If you want disgusting, then you will have to be the last one to log on!", Tucker said.

With that, Danny hid in a bush to go ghost. He popped out and flew off, leaving Sam and Tucker in the dust.

"No fair, dude!", Tucker complained and raced after Danny on his moped.

Sam sighed and chased after them on her moped.

* * *

><p><em>In detention... <em>(It has already been thirty minutes since school ended.)_  
><em>

Brina twirled her mechanical pencil with a boredom filled sigh. She had long finished her homework in class and had nothing to do. Mr. Lancer had left the room for a moment, leaving Brina all alone in the room with nothing to do to entertain herself with.

Brina looked at the clock and saw that she only had thirty minutes left in detention. She groaned in irritation, wishing that she wasn't so bored. She didn't feel like drawing at the moment, she didn't want to waste her drawing paper on origami, and she most certainly didn't want to break through the thin ice that she was on. She was tempted to try to take a nap again, but she knew if she got caught, she would be in more trouble than she was already in.

"I'm so bored!", Brina muttered and shifted restlessly in her chair, "Couldn't he have given me something to do like read?"

Another temptation rose in her head, she could practice with her powers in human form. She still sucked with invisibility and could never really hold it for long due to her mind being on several tracks at once, going a mile a second. However, intangibility never gave her many problems. Sure she might have gone through her blankets for the first two weeks, but that power wasn't such a huge problem. The only huge problem that she ever had about it was when she was in the bathroom earlier. She had a nasty thought seep into her mind about not existing and it triggered both intangibility and invisibility, and nearly made her completely go through the ground. And the worst part, it didn't go away until she forgot about the subconscious thought of not existing. That unfortunately led her to being stuck knee deep in the ground and muttering words like crap, heck, screw it, and dang it. If anyone heard her potty mouth, she would be grounded til kingdom come.

So it was decided, work on the hardest one and work up to the easiest one. She knew Invisibility was a must work on. She pulled out a small compact mirror that she found on the ground earlier and held it in front of herself. She let herself then disappear from sight.

'_Here comes the hardest part, keeping it up..._', Brina thought and started to count the minutes.

Brina begun to strain to keep it up at the five minute mark. She began to flicker in and out before becoming completely visible.

"DANG IT!", Brina snapped in frustration as she lost her invisibility.

She began to try again and the exact same thing happened. The harder she tried to keep herself invisible, the more tired she felt. She ignored her tiredness the best she could, determined to increase her time invisibility. It was easier thought than done. As she continued to forcefully push herself, she kept staying invisible for shorter and shorter periods of time instead of longer. Soon she was panting with sweat drenching her forehead.

"Great, now I felt like I forced myself to poop...", Brina muttered.

By this point, she only had five minutes left in detention. She smiled to herself, relieved that she didn't do it for nothing. She decided to rest for the remainder of her time in detention. She leaned back in her chair with her chin nuzzled up to chest and arms crossed. She then drifted into her own world, careful not accidentally fall asleep. She began to daydream as if her mind was a theater, replaying her favorite scenes that involved Deidara and Tobi. And said scenes were mainly involving Deidara trying to kill Tobi. Her favorite one was the dango scene. Even she knew that Tobi was better off not talking about the porcelain pig that they saw. She began to snicker to herself. She loved how Deidara sent that little faker flying.

She then burst into laughter, remembering the scene where Deidara blew up Tobi for falling asleep on the Three Tail's back. At that moment, Mr. Lancer walked in to see Brina laughing.

"May I ask, what is so funny?", Mr. Lancer asked, not very amused by what he saw.

"Just remembering some of my favorite moments in anime like Deidara blowing up Tobi for calling his art a rip off.", Brina said between snickers.

Mr. Lancer frowned, not very impressed. At least she was being honest.

"You are free to go. Don't ever try skipping class again.", Mr. Lancer said.

'_But I didn't think I was skipping... If you had asked why I was in the bathroom instead, I would have told you._', Brina protested in her head.

With that, Brina left to go home. Now she had think of a way to tell what happened without getting into trouble. That was going to be hard since she was known for going silent when she was given questions she didn't want to answer at all.


End file.
